


I will

by Neither Demon Nor Angel (JBE)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, MiraculousMelody AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBE/pseuds/Neither%20Demon%20Nor%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little mini fanfic for http://archiveofourown.org/works/7967857/chapters/18225598 if you haven't read it yet, it's best to do so first before reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will

Sitting at your average, everyday mediocre black computer desk.. a blonde teenager sighed warily as he glared down at the homework piled on his desk. Scheduled with his entire day planned out for him from start to finish, the already exhausted Agreste glanced from his studies to a pair of headphones already hooked in to a black ipod. Slowly reaching for his stress reliever, the college student skimmed through his favorite only to pause over a certain song. "Mrs. Potato head by AK" Although he'd already listened to all of the newest songs by the band, he couldn't help but go back and listen to them a few more times. The raw emotion that left the listener feeling totally bare and exposed.. it was his inspiration. Being a musician himself, all Adrien wanted was a chance to play next to that beautiful voice... that sweet, pained honey voice... 

Unable to bear it any longer, the male soon got up and fetched his string bass from his closet; He took it home on the weekends to practice, when he could get away with it at least.

Oh Mr. Potato Head, tell me: How did you afford her surgery? 

Do you swear you'll stay forever? Even if her face don't stay together 

There was so much hurt in the main singer's voice that you could tell she left nothing out- all her anger, frustration, and sadness lay out for those who were willing to listen... The last few songs by her made the blonde want to hunt down whoever had caused ladybug to feel such a way and punch him square in the face at the same time he wanted to hug him? But mostly punch. Sure it wasn't rational, but more emotions weren't. Although whoever this douche was had definitely given Ladgybug a hard time, in the same time he'd helped her develop and become stronger... and he had to be mature about it- 

Even if her face don't stay together 

-yeah okay no fuck that he was definitely getting punched. She deserved so much better.

Listening to a few of the songs, it felt as if the music was missing something... after hearing it the first time he'd realized there wasn't a bass and had faintly wondered whether that was on purpose or not. Right at the second chorus he jumped in, plucking away while nodding to the music. Sometimes the blonde would divert from the main set of music to make his own additions (while occasionally writing a few ideas down) but mostly the next hour was spent listening to the lyrics spilled out by ladybug. 

Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me, is it true that pain is beauty? 

Does a new face come with a warranty? Will a pretty face make it better?   
-  
Stay forever, stay forever 

Even if her face don't stay together 

And like normal, Adrien would wait until the last part of the song until it was unbearable to finally sing, as if answering ladybug's lyrical prayer- his lower voice contrasting nicely.

 

Stay forever, stay forever 

Even if her face don't stay together - I will

Stay forever, stay forever

Even if her face don't stay together - I will

"I will Stay..... forever."


End file.
